Malos Subconcientes XD!
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: Oye... soy yo o se te esta pegando mucho...no hay nadie cerca, porque no tratas de... tu sabes... -ah.. más... ah!- tsee.. -*-SasuNaru, Lemmon, UA, un poco OCC...-*- dos Subconcientes unen fuerzas, pero.. para que?


**_  
Malo subconsiente XD  
_**

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un UA, Universe Alternative, ambos, sasuke y Naruto, son estudiantes de preparatoria, encontraran probablemente OCC, lo siento... ah, si! y la serie animada _NARUTO _pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, autor original, de los personajes.

Este fic esta narrado por diferentes POV's, para guiarlos un poco antes de la lectura, el primer POV es del subconciente de Sasuke, el siguiente de Naruto y asi consecutivamente PD: si no leyeron esto, despues no reclamen, eh! -.-#

* * *

Caminas por la calle a media noche, sabes que estas siendo seguido, lo notas, tu caminar presuroso y tus latidos acelerados no hacen otra cosa que ponerte aun más nervioso, paseas tu mirada buscando una salida, no hay nada, las calles estan vacias, notas el sudor en tus manos, decides que llegado el momento lo enfrentaras a cara, y si es necesario llegaras a los golpes... das la vuelta en una esquina y te ocultas, esperas pacientemente, y recuperas tu postura seria, afilas tu mirada para ver entre las sombras, ahi viene, es el...

_----------------------_

Llevabas bastante tiempo siguiendolo, eres patetico, ¿Que haria él en tu lugar? te preguntas, seguramente seguirte, no seria su respuesta más obvia... pero es que pararte frente a el, te hace sentir tan nervioso, y no puedes articular palabra, eres patetico... notas como acelera sus pasos, genial, seguramente ya sabe que le sigues, seria mejor dejarlo ya... maldicion! no, no puedes dejarlo ahora que has llegado hasta este punto! necesitas decircelo.... a cualquier precio!

_----------------------_

Sientes que tu corazon se acelera, el tipo que te seguia, no es nada más y nada qmenos que él! maldicion, estas sonrojado acaso?! eres un idiota, no, él es un idiota! pero ya vera... tendra que responderte muchas cosas, aunque talvez lo golpees primero... o lo violes, depende mucho de tu fuerza de voluntad y razonamiento...

_----------------------_

Eh? a donde se ah ido? Paseas tu mirada tratando de localizarlo, nada... espera, alguien toma tus brazos por la espalda, que haras?! piensa rapido! _**Sasuke?!** _bueno, realmente no creo que eso ayude mucho... espera, concentrate un poco y deja de lado la ereccion que te produce que te susurre al oido, dime, ¿Que demonios dice?!...

_----------------------_

Vamos, acaso lo violaras, o que? deja de susurrarle tan sensualmente al oido! _**...dobe, porque me sigues, ah?**_ oh, valla! lo has puesto nervioso, genial, ahora solo tartamudea, espera!estas en terreno peligroso, alejate de su cuello, ahora! no, espera! no lo lamas, deja de besarlo! arg, olvidalo...

_----------------------_

_**... ah, sasuke...**_ vamos, concentrate, es ahora o nunca, bien! date la vuelta, ahora que lo tienes frente a frente, dicelo, toma muuucho aire, y dicelo!_**Sasuke tu me gustas!!** _bueno, un poco tosco par ami gusto, pero bien, has causado el efecto deseado en el... creo. Te mira con los ojos bien abiertos y balbucea algo... esto es raro... huye!

_----------------------_

_**Espera, Naruto!** _bien, eso es! no dejes que escape! te comportaste como un imbesil antes, pero puedes solucionarlo... mira que conseguior el efecto deseado y quedarte con la boca abierta como un vil idiota _**no te vallas... yo... tu...** _bueno, es claro que no podras decirle que lo amas y que estas coladito por el, asi que antes de que se valla... besalo como si la vida se te fuera en ello!

_----------------------_

_**Sa-sasuke... mhp.... ah!** _bueno, creo que deberias tomar ese beso como un ¨tu tambien me gustas, naruto¨... eh, naru... creo que necesitan aire, empiezo a marearme... bien, ahora ambos estan jadeando y sumamente rojos, vamos dile algo.... no se, lo que sea! solo no te quedes mirando esos profundos ojos negros, que me pierdo...

_----------------------_

Por que te mira asi? te preguntaras, pero no puedes evitar sonreir ante tal acto... es ahora o nunca, tomalo de la cintura y acercalo a ti, no te pongas nervioso o haras el ridiculo!_** Naruto... yo... tu...** _oh, genial! si no fuera por que le susurras al oido, el podria ver lo rojo que seguramente estas ahora! espera... te esta abrazando, el te quiere, toma valor y dicelo!_ ... **te quiero** _no! eso no, bueno si!.... arg, lo otro! _**quieres ser mi novio?** _si, eso!...

_----------------------_

Naru? NARU?!! reacciona joder! te a dicho que te quiere y que quiere ser tu novio, contestale algo! _**yo...** _maldicion! si no completas esa frase, lo perderas para siempre!... _**yotambienquierosertunovioSasuke....** _ok... ojala el mensaje aya llegado a salvo, pero mirate! estas más rojo que un tomate!_ **te quiero...**_ buen detalle....

_----------------------_

Oye, soy yo, o acaso a dicho que si? vamos, besalo, que esperas!_ **mhp... ah! naruto** _wow, se te puso dura solo con rosartele, se nota que te pone.... hey, Naruto se te esta pegando... Sasu, no hay nadie cerca.... sabes que significa eso? _**ahh... na-naruto! ah!!!** _see

_----------------------_

Esto... esta tomando tu miembro.... y, esta masturbandote, esta eso bien? _**ah!** O_k _**sasuke más... ah... asi... ah!!**! _estas a punto de correrte, sera mejor que... bien! de eso hablabammos Naru! no te quedes fuera del juego! oye... esta bajando tus pantalones... estas seguro de ser el uke? _**metemelo ya joder!** _...entiendo... _**ah! más.... más duro! sasuke... más, rapido... ah!**_

_----------------------_

Dale lo que te pide, vamos, sabes que te gusta que gima tu nombre _**ah, naru.... eres tan... estrecho, ah!!!** _vamos, dale más fuerte!... lo deseas, ya viene....! _**ah... na-naru... voy... voy a... ah!!!**_

_----------------------_

**_ah!!!_ _sasuke!!!_** Bueno, para ser su primera vez y correrse al mismo tiempo es bueno.... señal de sincronizacion... no te parece? aunque fue un poco salvaje, pero... **_sasuke_...**

_----------------------_

_**Naruto... yo...** _que pasa? besalo, acabas de hacer el amor con el, eso y que probablemente acaban de perder ambos su virginidad... _**te amo...** _wow, que declaracion.... y que beso!

_----------------------_

Dijo acaso que te ama? wow, que beso! _**sasu... yo tambien**_ solo tambien?!!_ **te amo!!**_ eso esta mejor, oye, son aroximadamente las dos de la mañana, creo que es hora de regresar a casa... mañana le veras en clases... o en la intimidad... _**debo irme... es tarde, estaran preocupados...**_ ahora sonrie para que no lo tome a mal ;D

_----------------------_

Valla, que sonrisa tan más hermosa _**entiendo, te acompaño :)**_ buena tactica para saber donde vive! mmm.... sonreir asi... el Uchiha esta enamorado! XD

_------------_---------_-_

_**Claro!** :D _ah! el amor, el amor.... el amor es no pensar en las posibles consecuencias de hacerlo en medio de la calle... mañana sera un largo dia, lleno de adolescentes de diesiseis años y hormonas en el aire... oh! mi Naru ya es todo un hombre!... bueno al menos ya tienes con quien descargarte tus calenturas y dejar de recurrir a.... lo otro XD!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

Dejen un Review plz T_T

Rena: Hola, yo soy la autora de este Fic... y pues, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, consejos... de todo, un review

Dark: Hi! Yo soy Dark, y no, no soy ninguna clase de inner inventado o personaje ficticio tampoco encontraran una cuenta con mi nombre... si, soy hombre, no, no  
soy Gay, no, tampoco tengo nada contra ellos... que porque estoy aqui?!

Rena: ... es mi Gemelo, lo se, lo se... en mis anteriores Fics, nunca mensione nada de un gemelo.... y que? eso no significa que no exista y este aqui pegado ami  
respirandome al oido!!! -.- Dark, alejate!!!

Dark: yo ayude a mi hermana a escribir este fic... es por ello que lleva lemmon ;D

Rena: termine por descubrir... que mi hermano es más pervertido de lo que crei.... O_O

Dark: aun no has visto nada _nee-chan _OwO

Rena: Ok, oficialmente, tengo miedo T_T alguien que salve a la autora de este fic del coautor del mismo?

Dark: este lemmon fue algo suave, tengo futuros planes, que involucran a mi hermana escribirlo por mi, yo solo doy ideas, escribir es dificil, da pereza XD!

Rena: -.-# comienzo a preguntarme... de donde sacaste para el lemmon?

Dark: eso es un misterio.... O_O

Rena/Dark: Eso es todo por ahora, mata atode!!!

Dark: Pd. siento la mala ortografia del fic, me dio pereza corregirlo...

Rena: lo sabia! terminaste de 'corregirlo' muy pronto

Dark: jeje...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Owari_**


End file.
